The present invention relates to an engagement device particularly for at least one lens of a pair of sunglasses or spectacles.
Eyeglasses are currently constituted by a front that supports a single lens or a pair of lenses; hinges for connection to temples are associated with the ends of said front.
It is thus known to manufacture hinges which are constituted by two elements which are mutually associated so that they can rotate with respect to each other and the free ends of which can be embedded for example in the temple and in the front or are obtained or formed directly at the ends of said temple and said front.
The manufacture and use of these conventional eyeglasses entails high manufacturing costs and drawbacks, such as the need to provide appropriate seats on the front to associate the lenses therewith by deforming said front or by using coupling screws, with consequent difficulty in lens replacement.
The use of these conventional eyeglasses furthermore forces, during their design, to determine a preset position of the lens with respect to the temples and therefore with respect to the facing surface of the user's face; in other words, it is necessary to preset the pantoscopic angle without being able to modify it in any way.